


A Time To Heal

by orphan_account



Series: A time to Heal [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is bought by Dwalin on an excursion into Bree .<br/><br/>Kili is a trained healer ,taught by his mother from an early age .<br/>Working alongside Oin he encounters various Dwarfs the royal family included .<br/>He finds himself tested at times especially on the battlefield but these Dwarfs are warriors and from the line of Durin ,they are strong and fierce.<br/>Fili and Frerin ride patrols while Thorin rules the mountain.<b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new home

**Author's Note:**

> kili won't be related in this I want to use him as an observer and an outsider who gets embroiled in the saga that is the Durin dynasty .

Kili's gut twisted in his stomach .A large Dwarf stood eyeing him as Azog was doing his best to ensure he got the best price .The man looked like a brute ,tall and broad with scars littering his skin.

He had been foolish that day and wandered too far into the forest in search of game and now he found himself at the mercy of the ruthless orc .He was being sold ,he was no longer a free spirt but someone who was destined to live their life in chains ,bowing to others and following orders .

Azog was selling his future ,his freedom and lastly his innocence .

Kili watched as another Dwarf wandered up to join the other ,who was now in the process of confirming the deal .Fifteen silver pieces that was his price and the two men shook hands on the deal it seemed his fate was sealed .

"What do you want him for ?" Kili watched as his new owner shrugged his shoulders .

"Dunno but he's young ,strong and pretty so I'm sure I will find something for him to do "

The second Dwarf quirked a brow "and what about Ori ?".The big Dwarf finished paying .

"He can think what he likes "and with that Kili was untethered and led over to were the two Dwarfs waited .

"I want Oin to see him as soon as we get back ,god knows what kind of diseases he could be carrying "

Kili went to react but felt the sharp smack from the back of Azogs hand .He couldn't help but think that whatever these two Dwarfs had in store for him it had to be better than what he had endured with the big white Orc .Agoz was a brute he robbed people of their freedom ,transporting them across to distant kingdoms ,there to be sold to the highest bidder ,

One night on the road Azog had drunk too much and pinned Kili against a tree .The Orc had slobbered all over him ,pressing insistent hands against his crotch .Kili had felt repulsed ,he was still very much an innocent and the thought of loosing his virginity to that creature had terrified him .  
Luckily for him Azog had been way too inebriated to continue but had they been on the road any longer the act would have been inevitable the big white Orc yearned for a taste of young ,pure flesh .

The group travelled for several days .He couldn't see much from the rear of the wagon and the only time he was aloud outside was in the evening to eat .The small group would gather around the camp fire and feed from its warmth .

He was well fed and his stomach was grateful for good meat not the scraps Azog hag thrown him .He ate the stew greedily while trying to listen to the quite banter between his new owner and his friends .It seemed that his new home was to be a mountain and he already mourned the loss of the sun warming his skin and the summer breeze rustling the leaves on the trees ,the forest had been his home now he had left it far behind him .

It was on the forth day that they reached their destination . The journey had been tiresome and the young Dwarf felt more and more sadness the further they travelled .His home was far behind him and with winter well on its way even if he had the opportunity to escape the journey would be almost impossible .The wagons rumbled through thick walls of rock and Kili suddenly felt overwhelmed .The scale of the place frightened the young Dwarf this was the place that was his prison .

Once untethered he found himself led through long ,dark corridors until eventually arriving at two large wooden doors .The space inside was uncluttered and simple .  
The rooms were used for those Dwarfs taken with sickness and he was hit with the overpowering smell of lavender and eucalyptus .Candles and incense burned brightly .Apart from a scrubbed table the only other things in the room were two small beds made up with white linen .

Suddenly an elderly Dwarf appeared, the man bustled around the room until he caught sight of Kili .The young Dwarf was left with the healer who once giving him a thorough check gave him the opportunity to get clean .It felt good to soak in warm water and he used the oils to condition his skin and long dark hair .

When he returned he found a hearty meal waiting for him and he ate it with gusto .The old Dwarf sat with him sipping a mint tea and Kili let himself relax ,he was a slave but until he could find a way to escape he would make the best of his situation .

Kili stared up at the ceiling ,tonight he would dream of wild woods ,stormy skies and his real home .p>

>


	2. Not just a pretty face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili talks with Oin ,meets Thorin and the boys return from patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for the encouraging comments and Kudos :)

Kili slept in ,in fact it wasn't until he felt somebody shaking his shoulder that he stirred .He had spent some time the previous evening talking to Oin .The older man had been impressed with the young mans vast knowledge of healing and Kili had explained that he was in fact a healer himself ,although he was quick to add that he was not nearly as knowledgeable as the older man In fact he had really only practised on life stock and close family .

Family .The word stuck in his throat .He had been torn away from his family that day .He had made an early start ,Dis was ill again, only this time it was more serious and Kili knew that if they were to survive the long and brutal winter ahead of them was to make sure the pantry was well stocked .  
The game had been scarce and in desperation Kili had ventured deep into the woods .That was were he made his mistake and fallen victim to Azog and his gang of outlaws .

Dis hadn't been alone in the house ,Bilbo had stayed the night .Bilbo and Dis had met through an mutual acquaintance Gandalf the Grey ,they shared a love of healing and potions ,eventually growing quite close .So despite all that had happened Kili could at least be assured that Dis would be well cared for .

Oin interrupted his thoughts ."Kili "  
The young Dwarf looked up .

"Kili now we know your healthy we need to take you back to Dwalin ".Kili bulked ,he had got distracted only now did his thoughts turn back to large man who purchased him .Remembering back he recalled the other Dwarfs question ,why was he buying the brunette and for what purpose .

Oin knocked the great oak door and after a minute or so was bid to come in .Within the room there sat three Dwarfs at a large table .Kili immediately recognised Dwalin but was instantly drawn to a dark Dwarf who's blue eyes studied him from beneath heavy dark brows .

Master Dwalin ,Kili here is clear of any sort of infections and his body is clear of lice .We need to know where you want him and what i you want to do with him .

"Dwalin?" Kili's new owner looked rather confused as though he had completely forgotten about the young Dwarf .The voice came again ."Dwalin"

Kili watched as the large man struggled for words "I found him in Bree and I was thinking he may be useful around the place you know "

"Is that right "The dark dwarf left his seat and moved towards Kili .The young Dwarf flinched as a strong hand gripped his jaw ."And I suppose its nothing to do with the fact that he's very attractive ?"Thorin turned his attention to his friend .

At that point Oin interrupted "As it happened Kili here is a qualified healer and if its okay with Dwalin I would like to use him to help me .The last time the mountain was taken with the sweats it near broke me.

Kili's heart lept ,he really liked Oin and it was much better than anything he thought he may be asked to do .The room sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment or two until Oin coughed .Thorin still had a grip on Kili's jaw and resumed studying him .

"Your name boy ?"

"Its Kili "

The third dwarf interrupted "you address Thorin as your majesty Kili "The young brunettes eyes grew wide .He had heard of Thorin the king under the mountain and now the man himself was standing in front of him ,refusing to release him from his strong grip .

Dwalin had remained quite all this time ,until now ."How do we know we can trust him ,after all we are his captures "

Oin was quick to answer "I wouldn't let him do any potions or salves just simple nursing "

"And when you don't need him "Thorin butted in .

"Then he is free to serve whatever purpose Dwalin bought him here for "

Thorin smirked "I think we can all guess why Dwalin bought him "

The third grey haired man choked a little "Aye laddie but I think healing is a much more worthwhile cause "It was clear to Kili that the conversation was over and to his relief it had been agreed that he was to work with Oin .

They were just leaving when a voice called out behind them .

Oin don't forget to get him branded and I want chains on his feet "Kili could see the healer physically bulked ,but was quick to nod in agreement .As they left Kili was led in a different direction .Behind him he heard the old Dwarf sign deeply .

"Bring him to me when your done ,there will be a wound to heal ".

Fili kicked his pony on .Frerin was somewhere ahead of him amongst the trees .They had been away for several days now and were nearing the boarders of the mountain .It was a tradition ,once the boys reached a certain point they raced for home .They had stopped to hunt on the way home and caught some venison and and plenty of pheasant .Tonight there would be a private dinner in Thorin's quarters were the boys would pass on any news of the neighbouring kingdoms .

The horses hoves clattered on the stone floor alerting everyone that the patrol was back .Thorin himself left his chambers to greet his nephew and brother .The two blondes dismounted and Thorin embraced each of them in turn .

Fili had managed to pick up a nasty gash on his forehead and Thorin winced in sympathy .

"Get down to Oin and get that seen too "Fili protested but Thorin was having none of it .Frerin intervened "I'll take him I have some chaffing on my arse that Oin needs to see "  
Thorin chuckled "there's someone down there that you might prefere to spread ointment on that backside of yours but don't be long there's Ale to drink and news I need to hear.

&gt;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have been all the first chapter but It got split :)


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frerin and Fili report to Oin then Thorin .

The two blonde Dwarfs make there way through the dark corridors until they finally arrived at the healers .As Fili entered he stripped himself of his clothes ,heading straight to the cooling waters of the pool that sat just behind .

Plunging in he cleaned himself of the dirt and grime that sat on his skin .Once he had finished he sat back and closed his eyes ,listening to the banter coming from the connecting room .  
Frerin was such a free spirt ,funny and charming but he was also a great warrior and Fili would want no one else fighting along side him when in battle .

The older blonde made his way through to join Fili in the pool .Fili raised his head to look at him .

"Oin is making me a salve for me backside a swear I can't take much more of this itching ."

Once Frerin settled himself they sat in relative silence. Tonight they had to tell Thorin the news .Fires had been spotted around the boarders and fire always meant men .They had stopped off in Laketown and seen Bard and the man had reassured them that it was nothing to do with them .

Dwalin was heading out again in a few days ,they would take the precaution of increasing the size of the patrol and send Bofur with him just incase.  
They were tired and Fili really wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep but Thorin had been starved of their company for a long time and he would be craving their companionship .

Once Oin had administered the balm to Frerin he turned his attention to the gash on Fili's forehead .The old medic bathed it gently muttering under his breath that Fili really must look after himself more ,he was after all Thorins nephew and heir to the throne of Erebor .

When they finished with Oin they headed back to their quarters to dress ,Fili simply put on loose pants and a big white shirt .He left his hair loose and pulling on his boots made his way to Thorins quarters .

As he expected Thorin kept them late talking well into the evening .He also agreed that the numbers in Dwalin's patrol needed to be increased and both men offered to go out on patrol again but Thorin would hear none of it .If it was men and several groups of them it may be a prelude to an attack ,everyone must be on high alert .

It was Frerin that left first ,the patrol had taken its toll on Fili's body so it must have been physically punishing for the older Dwarf .As the other Dwarfs made to leave Fili was held back.

Nuzzling into long blonde curls Thorin inhaled "I've missed you "

"I missed you too "

Thorin hands roamed the blondes body "stay please, I need you in my bed "

Fili was tired but he succumbed to Thorin's touches .They kissed, slow and languid and Fili knew it was a prelude to sex. He was so tired but saying no wasn't an option Thorin after all was the king .

Oin waited ,listening out for the sound feet on stone floors .When Kili did return he was quite,the chains around his ankles clattered and were instantly annoying and his arm throbbed from the burn . Oin immediately applied a cooling salve and an cup of herbal tea ,he could see a redness around the young Dwarfs eyes and for the first time the brunette looked utterly lost .

Fili woke up with a start .They 'd had sex the previous night it had been hot and messy ,and Fili had been exhausted but Thorin had missed his young blonde nephew and now he was ready to go again .  
Thorin flipped the young blonde over ,positioning himself between the spread legs and after lining himself up ,and pushed in .It hurt but only briefly and from then on Thorin set a steady pace the only noise in the room coming from the slap of skin against skin and the heady moans from the young blonde .  
Fili buried his head in soft pillows ,bracing himself as Thorins pace quickened .The dark Dwarf grunted a few times and breathed heavily from the effort until finally stuttering a he came ,deep inside the blonde .

Their eyes met and Thorin gave a half smile "You can go now Fili ,get some rest ,you look tired" and with that the older brunette shut his eyes and Fili knew he had been dismissed but this was Thorin and he didn't do romance although Fili was pretty sure he loved him.

Kili awoke to hear the sound of Oin bustling around next door .After a quick dip in the pool he put on his white gown and made his way through to where the old healer was sitting .  
"Good morning Kili ,did you sleep well "Kili nodded ,he had surprisingly well but with his head a little groggy still he suspected that just maybe Oin had put a little something in his camomile tea .

The old man smiled "Good because after breakfast I plan to show you Erebor.p>p>p>


	4. Lemongrass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili finds there is mixed feeling on the ownership of slaves within the walls of the mountain.

 

 

 

 

 

Kili found the mountain as impressive on the inside as it had been on the outside .Oin led the young Dwarf down long cool passageways until at last they came to one of the great halls .  
These were vast spaces that seemed to stretch upwards forever until disappearing into total darkness .

Oin talked as they walked ,he told Kili stories of his king and the princes and how they had all nearly died in the battle to regain the mountain ,How they had battled with Elves and men alike and even Orcs ,who according to Oin inflicted by far the most serious wounds ,many times had they nearly lost their king or his brother to an injury inflicted by an Orcs poisoned blade .

Now though they lived in relative peace ,a truce having been agreed after the war ended .As they walked Kili took time to take in his surroundings .The mountain was a place of legend as was the king that ruled there ,and as a boy his mother would sit with him ,both feeding from the warmth of the fire and tell him stories of the mighty Dwarf mountain ,fierce dragons and great warrior kings .Now though he found himself within these walls ,but not as a free Dwarf ,but one with chains around his ankles and a brand on his skin .

They continued on until the passageways narrowed and Kili noticed that the walls were more lavishly decorated ,boasting many beautiful hangings and lush tapestries .  
Every so often there would be a piece of armour or some kind of weapon hung ,high on the walls .They weren't shinny and new but aged with the scars of battle and Kili couldn't help but think behind each one lay a story of heroic deeds .

Truth is if he had found himself in different circumstances he may well have enjoyed the sense of wealth and history but he found the mountain dark and lacking air and the young brunette already craved the freedom of the forests in which he grew up .

Kili knew if he stayed here he would die ,he would become restless ,break rules ,defy his captures and if he failed to escape he would most likely end his life himself .

Oin pulled him from his thoughts ,it was as though the old man could read his mind and taking a hold of his arm he led Kili to a large doorway .

"Kili what I am about to show you is something only very privileged Dwarfs have access too ,I'm trusting you Kili and showing you this as I believe you are a child of the light and without it within these dark walls you may well perish ."

Pushing open the heavy door Oin stepped through ,Kili close behind .The young Dwarf lifted his hand to protect his eyes from the sudden sunlight .Kili found himself in a beautiful garden all green and lush .Although there were walls on all sides the light flooded in ,there was lots of exotic plants the likes of which Kili had never seen before and small waterfalls gave the whole place a sense of tranquillity .

Amazed he followed behind the elderly healer as he introduced Kili to various parts of the garden .A large proportion was given over to growing fresh produce for the royal table a task that was carried out by two cheery Dwarfs ,

Bofur was full of fun and banter ,Bifur on the other hand was silent but did at least smile a lot .

The silent Dwarf frowned and gestured to the chains around Kili's feet ,shaking his head he looked at Oin "

"Its on Thorin's orders Bifur I know you don't agree and neither do I ,but for the time being young Kili here will have to stay in chains .Bifur shook his head again and looked towards Bofur .

"Its a touchy subject here within the mountain ,keeping slaves that is "Bofur explained "Many Dwarfs such as Bifur ,Oin and myself disapprove but Thorin is very traditional and has always had slaves and thinks nothing of stealing another Dwarfs freedom "

Kili watched as the silent Dwalf shook his head again "Listen Bifur why don't you go make us tea ?"The strange Dwarf smiled and quickly disappeared ,leaving Bofur and Oin to show Kili the rest of the garden .Kili wandered through the vast variety of herbs ,some he knew ,some he didn't a lot were native to his homeland and he knew them well from days foraging with his mother.

"we share the produce with the kitchen Kili and I will often send you here to collect herbs for me and if your ever unsure then Bofur and Bifur will help you "

Pulling at a stem of Lemon grass Kili nodded .Oin had so far shown him nothing but compassion and kindness and now trust ,although he planned to escape as soon as he was able ,for the time being he was happy to help the old healer ,


	5. Rest and Recuperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin forbids either Fili and Frerin to go out on patrol .
> 
> Dwalin sets out armed with extra men

"I said no !"Frerin recoiled ,shocked by Thorins sharp tone .

"But I can help ,show Dwalin where we saw the fires " Thorin shook his head ,he was not changing his mind his brother had only just returned from patrol and he had looked exhausted .Frerins days of being on the road for weeks were over, he was no spring chicken anymore .

"Then send Fili "again he was met by resistance .

 

"I want Fili here with me "Ferin quirked a brow .

 

"If you hurt that boy Thorin,I swear you'll have me to answer too .I won't see you abuse his trust "

"Fili's capable of looking after himself ,I would never hurt him you know me better than that " Frerin huffed settling himself in one of the large wooden chairs that furnished Thorins rooms .

"He worships you and he would do anything you ask of him be it right or wrong "

Thorin frowned "You think my relationship with Fili is wrong ?"Frerin shifted feeling uneasy he didn't want this conversation ,not here and not now .

"Listen Thorin I'm not going to judge you but all I'm saying is be careful .What you consider merely physical ,Fili may think as something much more ."

Fili ducked ,avoiding Dwalins staff .They spared less frequently nowadays but the big man had sort him out that morning and insisted that they spent some time in the training fields .

"So tell me more about these fires you and Frerin saw" .Dwalin headed out on patrol the following day and was keen to hear what the boys had witnessed"

Fili lowered his staff and took a moment "We saw maybe three or four different settlements ,large ones not small caravans ,these were no traders but men and in considerable numbers "

"How close to Erebor?"Fili shook his head .

"Not close to us ,they were much nearer to Laketown ,Bard had already put the town on high alert "

Dwalin pondered this .If the men wanted riches they would have targeted the mountain .By targeting Laketown it was clear they wanted control of the river ,this would have huge repercussions on Erebor .Tomorrow he would see Bard and learn more .

The two Dwarfs spared long into the afternoon ,making the most of the fine weather .It was only when Nori arrived with some bread and cheese that they took a break.

"Dwalin you should stop now ,your going out patrolling tomorrow and if you don't stop you will be exhausted ."Ori was a tiny little thing ,slim with a mop of red hair but Dwalin adored him .

Fili smirked as the big man let the little redhead boss him around ,insisting he sat down and took some food and drink .It was sweet the way Ori cared for him and he wished that his relationship with Thorin was more like theirs .

Nobody had been more surprised than him when Thorin had chosen him as his lover. But he wasn't complaining he just wished sometimes that it went deeper than just sex .His feelings for Thorin were confusing and the next time the king insisted he stayed the night he would make sure they talked . Finishing he remembered the promise he had made to Oin to have his dressing changed and he fancied bathing in the warm springs so bidding farewell to Ori and Dwalin he headed in the direction of the healing rooms .The coolness of the corridors felt good on his heated skin and he stripped himself of the heavy armour .By the time he reached the door he was in his shirt and hoes, eager to get in the healing waters and pushing open the heavy door he searched for the old man .

"Oin,Oin are you here?" the blonde continued to strip himself of clothes until finally naked he plunged into the warm pools .

"Hello is there someone there ?"Fili was startled by an unfamiliar voice .  
"Oin is it you?"Fili ignored the calls till he heard the sound of chains dragging along the floor .Very few Dwarfs wore chains and those that did certainly never worked in this part of the mountain .

"Oin "the voice called out again .

"In here "Fili's interest was peaked and he needed to see who wanted the old medic .Around the corner came a Dwarf Fili hadn't seen before but that was no surprise ,he seldom mixed with slaves.

The Dwarf was young with unusual features ,certainly he was not native to Erebor with his dark and exotic looks .He was too thin and looked in need of good meals his long dark hair hung lank around his pale face but despite this Fili found himself striking ,attractive even and he suddenly wished he wasn't quite so naked .

"I'm sorry but have you seen Oin "Fili shook his head .

>

"I would appreciate some privacy now ,I'm sure he'll be along soon "Kili blushed.

"Of course I'm sorry "and quietly the young brunette retreated back into the healing rooms .A couple of minutes later the elderly medic returned ,clutching an armful of oils ,which Kili immediately took from him ."Oin there's someone in the pools and he was calling for you "

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't perfect but its a start it will become more detailed.  
> Feedback would be great :)


End file.
